An Easter Story
by ShiningShadow13
Summary: It's Easter, and Christian decides to tell a little story. Alternate Continuity. Oneshot.


(Easter Evening)(Sonic's Apartment)(Shadow Rose)

I listened to the others socialize. Christian stood by my side, watching Cream and Tails eat their Easter candy. Millie eventually went over and joined them. Today had been very eventful. First, we got the group together and went to the Sweets 'N Treats Tavern for a hearty Easter breakfast. Then those who felt obligated went to a local church for the sunrise sermon. I felt I ought to go, for Maria's sake. Then, we met up at Emerald Park for the Easter Egg Hunt. That was where most of Cream's candy came from. We all kept the candy away from Sonic, as he was hyperactive enough without the stuff. Robotnik must have snuck a couple pieces, as he was hopping around, pretending to be the Easter Bunny. I'd never seen the doctor act so ridiculous. Later, we had lunch and did an assortment of shopping. Most of the men sat outside. Though oftentimes Amlia would drag me into the store. Christian was lucky enough that Millie didn't really find shopping as interesting as his hair. She spent the whole day trying to clean it up, but to no avail.

I watched Sonic flip though channels on his TV, Silver and Knuckles sitting by him. Christian grunted, attracting my attention.

"They just don't get it..." he said to no one in particular. His statement took me by surprise.

"Get what?" I asked. He turned to me, his face full of irritation.

"What this day is about. Not candy. Or eggs. Or cute little bunnies," he said the last one as he turned his head to Tails, who was kissing Cream. The black fox scowled, "It's about the human... Who died for... Us. We are not worthy to live." He said it matter-of-factly. I had to agree. We seemed to have lost the meaning. My mind wandered to how many times I'd taken the human's God for myths and legends. Then I met Him, after my incident on the ARK. It was breathtaking. Yet He told me it was not my time. Such a powerful, but gentle voice. What could cause that? Christian snapped me back into reality by clearing his throat. Everyone turned.

"What's up, dude?" Sonic asked.

"Does anyone know why we have all this on Easter?" Christian asked. They all looked at him, quizzically.

"What do you mean, Christian?" Amelia asked. The fox turned to her.

"Why do we have eggs on Easter? What's their significance?" Tails stood, giving his clone a disapproving stare. My wife thought.

"I don't know," she admitted, "what is it?"

"The eggs," Christian answered, "represent new life. The new life we lead in Christ." The whole group groaned. Rouge stepped foreword.

"Please tell me you aren't going to preach to us..." she begged, but the fox was on a roll.

"We all take our lives for granted. But what of those who have died? Especially for us?"

"That stuff is a legend, dude!" Sonic said, half slamming the table. Christian gave him a nasty glare.

"Then so is Shadow coming back from death..." he countered. It was true. I had come back. It wasn't impossible. "Let me share with you a story... And actually listen..." he called us to a circle. Like a campfire circle. We all sat around, and Millie sat next to him. "Thousands of years ago, a human savior came to save us. But I'll make it easier for you to understand..."

(Ancient Babylon:Isreal)(Knuckles the Echidna:The Disciple, Simon Peter)

The Messiah. Our teacher. The Son of God. That's what we called him. Lord and Savior. He sat at the table, looking over us with his crimson eyes. His quills shot upwards, like that of God on murals at the temples of Angel Island. His eyes showed the compassion he showed to us. Over the past three years, he called us all. We were his disciples. His followers. The chosen twelve. Over the years, he'd committed countless miracles. Crowds shouted out for him. He'd cured the incurable. He'd loved the unlovable. Such behavior confused us, but we learned to accept and love it. Now, as we ate, he blessed our food and we had supper. A person had invited us, and served us.

I turned my attention to what was going on. The black hedgehog rose.

"I am excited to eat with you this Passover, before my suffering," he said. But we thought nothing of it. He took the bread, blessing it. He passed it around, and said, "This is my body, broken for man's sins. Eat, and remember me." Likewise, after supper, he took a cup of wine. After he blessed it, and gave thanks, he passed it around. "This represents my blood," he said, "shed for the new covenant in my blood. Drink, and remember me." After all was finished, he rose again from the table.

"The one whom shall betray me sits with us," he said, "I must go as the prophesy tells. But pity the one who must betray me." The table burst into questioning, as we bickered amongst ourselves of who would do such a thing. I protested.

"It is not I, is it, Lord?" I asked. He gave me a knowing look, and I wondered what he knew.

"Simon, the Devil has asked to use you. I have prayed, and may you have strength, and faith. And when you turn back, strengthen your brothers," he said to me, confusing me. I replied.

"My Teacher, I will follow you to prison. And even death!" I cried out.

"Peter," he said, "before the rooster crows... You will turn your back on me." I stood, aghast. He sat back down. "The one who will betray me will dip as I do." He said. We refrained. But I watched as Judas, a blue hedgehog who hadn't been paying attention, dipped his bread. At the exact moment as our teacher. The black hedgehog turned to his disciple. "Go, and do it." Judas got up and ran. I did not expect to see him again.

(The High Preists)(Sonic the Hedgehog:Judas)

I ran. Faster then I've ever run before. My heart twisted. I shouldn't be doing this. But it felt so RIGHT! I ran to the priests. I burst in, possibly interrupting a meeting. They stared at me, coldly. The head priest regarded me with his blue and orange eyes. His robes were a flowing grey. As was his hair. He had the logo, G.U.N on it.

"I'm glad you could come, Judas," he said, "sit." I sat. The others gathered around me, and the head priest sat at the other end of the table.

"Where is he!" one of them yelled.

"Tell us!" Another slammed his fist into the table. I gulped. Here it was.

"T-The Mount... Of Olives..." I said, gasping. They gave me a sack. In it. Thirty two silver rings.

"Give it to some charity, if you wish," they said, and took me along with them, "come, and identify this Jesus."

(Mount of Olives)(Shadow the Hedgehog:Jesus Christ)

I went up the mountain, pondering. I was about to do this. I had to. God had commanded it from me. But what was this I felt? Fear? Nervousness? The want to back out? Or all three? I went to a quiet spot, and prayed.

"Dear, Father. My time is here. You have given me authority above all people, so I might give them eternal life. I have brought you glory by doing what you wished, here. Will my death make any difference?" I asked, "Can I not do more here? Is it truly your will for me to die? What will happen? Will I really make more of a difference, with my death?" I sighed, "Your will be done... I will do this, for you have commanded it."

(Mount of Olives)(Sonic the Hedgehog:Judas)

We went through the garden. I was about to betray the Son of God. There was a group of GUN soldiers with me. Once I identified Christ, they would take him away. I spotted them, and he stood patiently for me. Did he know what was coming? Did he even care, this man? I went up to him to identify him.

"Will you betray me with a kiss?" he asked. I kissed him on the cheek, and the soldiers took him. The disciples yelled in protest. Peter took a dagger, and struck at one of the high priest's servants, taking off his right ear. "Peter, stop!" Jesus commanded, and he did. Then Jesus took the ear, and reattached it to the servant. They then took him to see Caiaphas, who said it was best that Jesus be killed for the good of the people.

(Somewhere in Babylon:Isreal)(Knuckles the Echidna:Simon Peter)

I stood at the fire, warming myself up. Some other people had gathered around. One in particular kept looking at me. She was a young, creamy rabbit.

"Are you not one of Jesus' disciples?" She asked. I was taken aback, but regained my composure. I shook my head.

"No, I am not," I replied.

(The High Preists)(Shadow the Hedgehog:Jesus)

I stood before them.

"I spoke in the open," I testified, "always in the churches. Not a word have I said in secret. Why question me? Ask those who listened, and they will support me." One priest struck me across the face. His eyes full of anger.

"That is not a way to speak to the high priest!" He yelled.

"If what I say is wrong, testify me as wrong," I replied, "but if what I say is true, why strike me?" They took me. We went to see Caiaphas.

(Babylon:Isreal)(Knuckles:Peter)

As I warmed up by the fire, two more joined us. One looked at me, uneasily.

"Hey, aren't you one of Jesus' disciples?" He asked. I shook my head.

"No, I'm not." His buddy also turned to me.

"I thought I saw you at the olive garden, or something with him?" Again, I shook my head.

"That wasn't me. You must be mistaken." I replied. Not a moment after, a rooster crowed. I remembered my Teacher's words, and it took all my strength not to cry and give myself away. How did he know?

(Pilate's Palace)(Shadow:Jesus)

They led me from Caiaphas to the palace of the Roman Governer. He, a shiny blue hedgehog, stared at me with robotic, red eyes. He seemed intent. He turned to those who brought me.

"What charges have you against this person?" He asked. Those who brought me mumbled for a bit.

"If he was not a criminal," one said, "would we have brought him to you?" Pilate shook his head, disapprovingly.

"Judge him by your own law," he tried to off them.

"But we have no right to execute anyone!" They responded. Pilate took me inside.

"Are you the King of the Jews?" he asked. I spoke.

"Is that your own question?" I responded, "or have the others told you that?"

"Do I look like a Jew?" He asked, then continued, "they have handed you over to me. What is it that you did? Where is your kingdom?"

"My kingdom is not here," I said, "if it were, my servants would prevent my arrest. But it is not. So here I am."

"So you are a king!" He exclaimed.

"That is correct. I was born for the reason of testifying the truth. Those who believe me, are on the side of truth."

"What is this truth?" He went outside without my answering and faced those who had followed us here, "I see no base on which to charge him. Though it is your custom to release a prisoner during the Passover. Shall I release this King of the Jews?" The crowd cried out.

"We want Barrabas!" They cried. A black fox came out. A hardened criminal. Known by others as the worst of the worst, and the crowd cheered.

(Prisons)

Pilate took me to be flogged. He looked at me with a certain understanding. They strapped me between two poles, and a man in red robes and a billowing mustache came out. He went behind me, readying his whip. Those who watched cheered in a bloodthirsty cry. The whip sliced across my back, and a yell came from my mouth. I could feel blood oozing down my back.

"One!" Pilate cried out, and the crowd cheered louder. Again, the hard leather sliced my back open. Searing pain coursed through me.

"Two!" He yelled. I watched at the man bearing the whip walked around me, grinning. He swung the whip, which ripped open my belly.

"Three!" I cried out in pain. I watched blood ooze down my body.

"Four!" It sliced across me. The blood was dripping off of my toes.

"Five!" I clenched my teeth.

"Six!" I cried out. I felt like begging for help.

"Seven!"

"Thirty-nine!" He yelled, as the last strike poured blood from my back. They took the ropes off of me, and I tumbled to the ground. The guards kicked my bloody body. One picked me up, and put a purple robe on me. The they brought over a thorny crown, and shoved it into my head. The thorns dug into my skin, and blood trickled down my face. Another struck my face, knocking me back to the ground. They took me, and brought me outside. I could hear Pilate yelling.

"I am bringing him out to remind you that I have no base on which to accuse him!" He pointed to me, "this is he!" As soon as they looked at me, they chanted.

"Crucify him!" They yelled.

"But I have no basis to charge him!" Pilate tried to protest.

"He must die, for he claims to be the Son of God!" they replied. Pilate brought me back inside.

"Where are you from?" He asked. I gave him silence. He stared at me with his red eyes. "Do you not answer me? Do you realize I have the power to save you or crush you?" I stared at him.

"The power you have," I told him, "is granted to you from above. You yourself have no power over me. The one who handed me over to you is guilty of a greater sin." He exited.

"Shall I crucify your king?" He asked the crowd that had gathered.

"We have no king but Ceasar!" They yelled. He shook his head, and handed me over to be crucified.

(High Preists)(Sonic the Hedgehog:Judas)

I ran back to the priests, throwing the sack of rings at them.

"I don't want it!" I yelled, "I don't want your blood money! Please, save him if you can! I beg you!" They turned to me.

"This is not blood money," they said, "it is a reward. You have done the world a great favor." I shook my head in denial. This wasn't true. I'd given over an innocent man.

"He is no threat, just crazy!" I tried to convince them. They wouldn't have it. They sent me out. I collapsed. What was I to do? Then, in front of me, hung a rope. I took it. I stared at it, desperately. I ran out, finding the nearest, tall tree. I climbed up, tying a noose around my neck. A crowed started around me, and I looked down in fear. They yelled at me, telling me to come down. I shook off their begging. I tied the noose around the tree. I gulped, and took my last few breaths of precious, precious air. Closing my eyes, I jumped off the branch.

And I breathed no more.

(The place of Skulls)(Shadow:Jesus)

I walked down the path as people threw things at me. Rotten vegetables. Pointy objects. Dirt. Anything they could find. I looked to the heavens, desperately trying to carry the cross. But the flogging finally took it's toll, and I collapsed. The guards found someone to carry the wood for me, and we continued. They took the cross, and laid it on the ground. I laid on it, spreading my hands out. First, they tied my wrists to the tree, as well as my ankles. Then, they took a nail and pressed it against my palm. They did this on either side of me.

Bang!

I cried out as the rusted metal pierced my flesh.

Bang!

It drove deeper, digging into my hands.

Bang!

It finally reached the wood, and I closed my eyes out of pain. Blood started to pool in my hands.

Bang!

They slid the last mail through my hands, gluing me to the board. Then they moved down to my feet. They took a long nail. Rusted. Infected. Dirty. They pressed it against my feet, and I prepared for the worst.

Bang, Crack!

I cried out as they hammered the nail into my foot, breaking through the bone.

Bang!

I yelled as the nail exited the bottom of my foot. I felt them align it with my other.

Bang, Crack!

The nail drove through my other foot. It broke through the other bone.

Bang!

The nail pierced through my other foot, digging into the board.

Bang!

I cried out as they gave one last hit, gluing my feet to the board. They took the cross and raised me up, planting me into the ground. I looked to the heavens.

"Father..." I begged, "Forgive them. For they know not what they do..." Two other criminals were put up, with me. One looked at me.

"Why are you here? Save yourself, King of the Jews! And while you're at it, save us, too!" He taunted, snickering. The other chided the criminal.

"Don't you fear God? We all have the same sentence. We are being judged, rightly. But this person... He has done no wrong." He said. The he turned to me, "Jesus, please remember me when you enter your kingdom." I turned to him.

"Believe me when I say this. You will be with me in paradise," I assured him. Hours passed, and the sky turned dark. My body felt cold, and the breath of life felt like it had left me. "My Father! Why have you abandoned me?" I cried out. I received no response. I looked down at the people below me. I was to die for their sins. Was this fair? Not. But it must be done. I whispered so few would hear me. "Father, into your hands I commit my spirit." I said.

And died.

(Sonic's Apartment)(Shadow Rose)

I didn't see a dry eye. Even I had broken a few tears. Of course, I didn't let anyone see them. Christian had gotten so into the story, he himself started to tear up in the middle of it. Yet he remained strong, and managed to get to that point. Millie wrapped a soothing arm around him. Cream was the most affected though. I could see she was touched.

"Why the sad s-story, dude?" Sonic asked. He had a huge pile of tissues next to him. Christian motioned, and the blue blur gave one to him. The black fox shook his head.

"I'm not finished," he said, blowing into the tissue. He threw it into the trash, turning back to us. I looked at Neo and Omega, who had teardrops on their eyes. Robotnik hugged Knuckles, who was in turn hugging back. Christian resumed, "three days later, on this very day..."

(Christ's Tomb)(Mary Magdalene:Amy Rose)

The other women and I walked to the tomb in the darkness of night. It was just before sunrise. Mary was with us, the one who birthed Jesus. We carried spices to honor her son. As we got to the tomb, we saw that the stone in front had been rolled away! The tomb was open! They must have taken his body somewhere! Then a great light shone on us, and a figure sat on the stone. We cowered, bowing to the ground. He looked at us, quizzically.

"Do not be afraid," he said in a soothing voice, "Why do you search for the living among the dead? He is risen!" The being disappeared, and we went back to the disciples to tell them. They didn't believe us, but Peter went to the tomb. When he came back, he said it was empty, and the stone was rolled away.

(Road to Emmaus)(Miles Prower:Cleopas)

Me and one of the other disciples walked down the road, discussing what had happened. Our heads hung I sadness. Our Messiah was dead. Gone. We watched as he was put on the cross, and died. As we walked, a third person came up to us. He was a golden furred hedgehog. It was almost like he glowed. He stared at the two of us.

"Why are you two so sad?" he asked. We looked at him in shock.

"Haven't you heard the news? Are you the only one from Jerusalem who doesn't know the news?" I asked. He looked at me, confused.

"What news?" he asked.

"About Jesus of Nazereth!" we exclaimed, "He was a prophet. Powerful in both word and deed. But some of the priests handed him in, and he died. We had hoped he was the one to redeem Isreal. That was three days ago. What's more, some of the women said they had seem him missing, and an angel said he was alive! Some of the others went, and said the same thing. But they didn't see him..."

He rebuked us, "You're fools. Didn't he say what was going to happen? All the prophesies and such?"

We approached the village, and the hedgehog kept going.

"No!" we cried, and he stopped, "please, stay. The evening is nearly over. You must rest." He accepted, and came to stay with us. At supper, he blessed the bread and broke it, serving us. Then we recognized him, and he disappeared. We quickly ran back to tell the others of the good news.

(Jerusalem)(Shadow:Jesus)

I went to them, and they cowered at me. They believed I was a ghost.

"Why do you doubt my presence?" I asked, "do I not have flesh and bones? Ghosts do not. See, look at my wounds." I showed them the holes in my hands and feet. They still did not believe, thinking it was too good to be real. I pushed further, "have you anything to eat?" I asked. They gave me food, and I ate in front of them. "Did I not tell you what was going to happen? I will send you out to teach. But stay in the city until my Father has given you further power to teach."

(Sonic's Apartment)(Christian Vulpine)

They sat in silence. Staring at me. I stood, and was about to leave. Was this all a waste of time? Did I even make a difference? I turned, and a gloved hand took my shoulder. I looked back, and Millie was smiling at me. They all were smiling.

"Thanks," was all she said, and let me go. I gave a nod, and disappeared through the doorway.


End file.
